


Bad Hair Day

by nerdCrawfish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (it's not possessed or anything Misaki just hates it), Established Relationship, I might have to up the rating in the upcoming chapter(s), M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, That's right!! This fanfic is about murdering hair!!, Vague references to Niki but it's in reference to Saru's hair, Work In Progress, no beta reader--we die like morons!, set after Return of Kings, um it's going to be there i swear, yes um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdCrawfish/pseuds/nerdCrawfish
Summary: Misaki decides he fucking hates that hair. It's his new top enemy. Nemesis No 1.And he's going to wreck that son of a bitch.





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> H i. This is set a while after Return Of Kings! Established relationship! Yay! Also my first fic for K (though I have been in the fandom for a w h i l e)
> 
> Also feel free to not take me or this fic seriously, I will not blame you!!
> 
> I originally had a spicy story in mind but this was a little fun detour! I might have to take the first part out and redo my first idea on a different work. We'll see....... >>""""
> 
> If you see errors or have a suggestion, feel free to comment! I know I suck at writing, you don't need to ridicule me lmao just give a nice ol suggestion! Anyways, I'd say enjoy but h o w

_His hair_...

Misaki glared at it.

_He styled it to look like his dad's..._

Along with how he acted, laughed, talked, sauntered around...

_How he says my name._

Misaki's hands tighten in the bed sheets.

"Misaki?"

Misaki's eyes flick down at the soft murmur, only to be greeted by a flushed, lips gently parted in quickened breaths, glasses skewed Saruhiko. Soft blue eyes search his face, a barely perceptible smile gracing kiss-swollen lips as he whispers: "What is it?"

Misaki's already red face grows hotter.

"N-nothing!"

A tongue clicks with a glare. " _Why are you being so loud_."

A hand snaps to cover its mouth "AH. SOR--NO WAIT, I meant: Ah. Sorry!"

Fushimi rolls his eyes. "Whatever. What are you even staring at? I thought we were in the middle of something." He smirks. "Hm Mi-sa-ki~"

The auburn's face drops.

Along with his dick. "Not anymore we're not."

"Tch. You're such a baby." Saru smacks lightly at the arms framing his head while closing his eyes, "If that's how you're going to be--let me up. I might as well get some work done."

Misaki lets out a pained groan as he rolls back to sit on his knees. "Damn, do you know how to ruin a mood!"

"Says thousand-yard stare."

"I w-wasn't staring!"

The brunette merely smirks as he fixes his glasses. "Whatever. Move. I gotta get to my computer."

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhhhhh"

* * *

"Saru."

He's answered by gentle keyboard taping.

"Saru!"

Now by pointedly-ignoring-you keyboard taping.

"Saaaarrruuuuuuuuuuuuu"

The tapping abruptly stops.

" _ **What?**_ " Saru snaps, turning around to see an idiot smiling up at him from the couch.

"Are you almost done?"

"No."

"EH? It's been like...half an hour! I thought you were better at that paperwork stuff!"

"you have no idea how much work I do..."

"What?"

"... Nothing." The brunette merely squares his shoulders and gets back to typing, indicating he's done talking.

Leaving one Misaki to pout at his back.

The vanguard leans back to get reacquainted with the couch, hazel eyes roaming the blue sweater swallowing up his boyfriend's body. 

But they get stuck again in that mess of black hair.

_It's still **fucking** styled. What the _ **hell.** _Does he have extra strength gel in it or something?_

Misaki decides he fucking hates that hair. It's his new top enemy. Nemesis No 1.

And he's going to wreck that son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me


End file.
